


Rosalina's Misty Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Rosalina's Misty Farting

Princess Rosalina farting a huge amount of gas was to be expected, but what wasn't expected was that she was doing this alongside Misty, who was also making pants pooping poots in her crapped jeans, both of the flatulent girls shitting themselves from their gassy shenanigans. "Peeyew... oh my..." Rosalina said as she had both of her hands on her farting big butt, enjoying her bassy flatulence far too much to do anything else with her hands. "Peeyew!" Misty laughed as she had her hands on her knees while making wet farts, which caused her to pee her pants as well.


End file.
